


Curiosity killed the cat

by yaoiiihands



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, It's not really shippy it's kinda just something I thought up oops, M/M, Re-write, Spoilers for Enderal, Spoilers for Jespar's route, The game is over a longer period of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiiihands/pseuds/yaoiiihands
Summary: "Three words. I. Don't. Care" His bitter voice strings through the air.__Calia's curiosity gets the better of her and she ends up hearing a much more personal conversation than she originally thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so straight after I played 'Every day like the last IV', I went on to play the next black stone quest 'The angel' and when I talked with Calia she says something along the lines of "I followed you down here", and so I thought "Hey, that totally means she heard my lover's quarrel with Jespar" and, well, yeah- that's how this came into existence.

Calia initially meant to reach out to Colton and call his name when he entered the main gates into the Undercity but curiosity got the better of her when she saw that determined yet sad look on his normally stoic face

That was her first mistake.

Her second one was realising that he wasn’t heading to find the next black stone and rather he was heading to the silver cloud- the whore house, the lotus’s floating on the muddy water was enough indication that she should leave,

Oh but she didn’t, she stayed to possibly see her brother in arms snatch a prostitute for himself, or at least that’s what everyone else would think for she knew better than to think Sa’Ira would sink that low, for the months she knew him he had been a hard on the outside soft on the inside type of guy.

Though she wouldn’t put him past him for being stressed, but she never expected him to be this type of person- No, the reason he was here was something different entirely.

So she walks in, inhaling the scent of drugs and booze before watching the tall and dark haired figure slip into the room on her second left, she grimaces.

_“Well then that’s that then…”_ she thought, it was none of her business what Colton did in his spare time, _“Well, this isn’t really **spare time** is it Calia?”_ They still had a job to do and it was disappointing to see that he was using it for… this.

And so she spun on the heel of her foot and stepped in the direction to leave before she heard faint voices in the mix of feminine moans and thumping,

“Well, well if it isn’t the holy prophet?” someone slurred, she had heard this voice before, whoever it was it wasn’t too recognisable over all the other nameless voices in the bar, once again she found herself intruding on affairs, but what if Sa’Ira was dealing with a serious affair?

How could she have doubted him so easily?

“W-what are you doin’ here? Did you come to have some fun Colty~?” The voice was now a man; a man she knew as the…

… The mercenary?

She knew that Colton and the mercenary (She never really got to know his name, Jespen or something) had a close relationship, he had mentioned once before that he was the reason that he got to Ark,

And she quotes; “-so _don’t_ insult him or you’ll be dealing with me”

Now that she thinks about it, their whole relationship made a lot more sense now, why the mercenary favoured him over any one else in the team even though he (presumably) knew the rest before Colton.

Also the fond smiles, and not just any fond smiles, fond smiles that reached his eyes. Colton seemed too quiet and impatient to even _try_ to do that with anyone else.

“Enough with this,” Colton said stiffly, his deep voice was calm compared to his demeanour when he walked (Or should she say stomped) through the undercity, she then heard the sound of a coin pouch being dropped into hands “Leave. My friend and I need to have a discussion,” as he spoke she saw two women leave the room.

“H-hey, wait- wh- we were just getting started!” He protested rapidly and then he sighed “Y’know, you’re way to serious sometimes, sometimes you just need to” he paused and hiccupped “-indulge”

Calia could almost feel Colt’s glare through the walls, but it didn’t seem like the mercenary saw it.

“Jespar,” he said softly- and she could hear his feet shuffling, presumably closer. “There’s a different between indulging and drinking yourself under the table” she heard Jespar laugh.

“Ah but that’s where you’re wrong my friend, I am enjoying myself, maybe you should try it too? Hey, who knows how much time there is for that?” There was a pause “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Your sister just tried to kill you and now she’s dead, why do you think I’m here?” She heard what could only be presumed as him running his hands through his hair “Talking about it will be much easier than piss drinking”

It didn’t seem like Jespar heard that last bit “Talking is good… Or is it? I forgot”

“You don’t blame yourself for Adila’s death do you? There was nothing you could’ve done to prevent that,” His voice didn’t waver and there was no ounce of pity in his tone, she expected for Jespar to break down after that sentence due to his drunken state but that wasn’t the case;

“Hm, maybe your right, yeah. Or maybe I don’t give a fuck about Adila, maybe I don’t give a fuck about any of you and I’m just waiting for the right moment to stab you all in the back, huh? That’s the great thing about life- you can never tell exactly which way the wind blows…” He spat harshly, and although she didn’t know whether Colton looked saddened on the outside she definitely knew that sentence would only led to worse things, his best bet to not get hurt would be to flee from this scene and leave Jespar to his drunken self and his whores, but she knew he wouldn’t do that.

“Jespar, you’re clearly drunk and are not acting like yourself, just tell me what’s wro-”

“Not myself?” Jespar let out a un-humours laughter “What if what you’re seeing here is my true self, hm? And if it was, would you still bother pretending to care?” he sniffed “Nah, you wouldn’t”

Sa’Ira was clearly frustrated now “Why would it matter ‘how you really are’ Jespar, you are important to me, that’s why I care”

Jespar scoffed “You really don’t get it do you…” She heard Jespar stand and Coltron shuffle backwards “Let me think how I can make myself clearer”

She heard footsteps and then a dagger flying into a table.

“Three words. I. Don’t. Care” He said bitterly “Adila’s dead? Fuck it, at least that means there’s one less person who knows what I really am” Jespar drew a breath “Lysia. Sh- She was the first one, I took what I wanted from her and when it got too tiresome, I- I just left her behind, just like all the others, before and after”

“Jespar, we talked about thi-”

“You think I would even try to save you if we were in a life threatening situation?”

“What?”

“It’s all the same to me, I found you and saved you because you were attractive and muscular and I thought I could get more than just an _adventure_ out of you” he scoffed “So how about it prophet?” He mocked “Come and make a man out of me?”

She heard a foot step forward and then a shove back. “Don’t fuck with me” Colton snarled, not exactly a hostile warning- more of a defence mechanism to keep his feelings intact.

“Heh, You’re right I guess what’s the point in trying?” Jespar let out a humoured laugh “I mean, what can you give me that these whores can’t? Pleasure? Love? Affection?” he taunted,

_“Sa’Ira can give you companionship foolish mercenary.”_ She thought bitterly

There was a moment of silence before Jespar spoke up again

“Nothing, that’s what you and everyone else of this goddamn rotting planet mean to me, Adaila and Lysia- that’s just the tip of the ice berg” She heard Jespar rummaging through his bag before opening a scroll “Now please, just go okay? I need to get away from here, away from this city, away from these people” and then he disappeared.

Calia didn’t stay any longer to hear Colton’s sad presence and quickly slipped away

* * *

 


End file.
